Emily Holland's Pensive: A Resurrection
by Valentine M
Summary: Holland's life was turned upside down in a freak accident. Now its up to the ones closest to her to help her regain and remember the life she lost. But what was Severus Snape hiding? And what had become of Lucius Malfoy ? Severus Snape XOC Lucius M. XOC
1. Night Guard

Authors note: hello, thanks to everyone who read Emily Holland's Pensive: Christmas Dreams; I appreciate it. However, if you haven't read it I believe that you will have a greater understanding of this story if you do. =) Reviews would be nice; actually they would be more than nice… they would be really great. Flames, praise, criticism, anything will do.

This story has been rated M for strong language, violence, and sexual content (that'll come later. ;) no worries)

Xxx

The courtroom was alive with conversation, hushed whispers between worried witches, concern and fear written all across their features. The wizengamot sat dressed in their black robes, arguing amongst themselves, making wild hand gestures.

Sitting bound in chains and shackles to a chair positioned on the open stone floor in front of the wizengamot sat a young woman. Her once beautiful face now deathly pale was covered in cuts and bruises. Her long brown hair had lost its healthy sheen and fell wild and long down her back over a once slender and graceful frame that was now gaunt with hunger. The most haunting aspect of this young woman had to be the sight of her bright red eyes; they glowed like embers from inside dark bruise-like circles. She sat in chains glaring out at them while she licked her blood stained lips, cleaning her mouth messily with her tongue.

Cornelius Fudge entered and took his place among them at the judge's stand; he smacked the large gavel several times. "Order! Order In the court room!" he cried above the clamor of the wizards and witches assembled. The roar of the courtroom dulled as he looked out over them from his place on the stand. "I'm sure you are all aware why we have been assembled here today" he began as he addressed the wizengamot. "The defendant, Ms. Emily Holland, has been accused of murder in the first degree-"

At that moment the doors swung open emitting several witches and wizards lead by Albus Dumbledore, the old mans usually kind face was dark with worry and fear. He swept into the courtroom followed closely by Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody, and Severus Snape.

"Dumbledore." Fudge greeted the man with courtesy and gave him a solemn nod.

Dumbledore merely nodded to the minister in return and made his way past gaping witches and wizards to where a tall blonde man stood clad in black accompanied by a worried looking red headed man dressed in a worn suit and old tie. "Arthur, Lucius." Dumbledore addressed the pair.

"Dumbledore," Lucius Malfoy spoke first, "I can not fathom, I did not ever believe things could take this turn…" he trailed off, at an apparent loss for words. His handsome face wrought with anxiety, he turned his grey eyes from Dumbledore and looked instead to the young woman resting in chains at the feet of the wizengamot.

"We'll do our best to make things right Lucius" Dumbledore promised and put a comforting hand on the distracted mans arm. Lucius only nodded still looking to Emily.

"Dumbledore, I can only guess that you are here in defense of Ms. Holland?" Fudge questioned from the stand leaning down to study the group that had assembled at the bench behind the alleged murderer. Albus Dumbledore, two Hogwarts professors, one Auror, the wealthy aristocrat Mr. Lucius Malfoy, and the poor muggle lover Arthur Weasley. An interesting crowd for sure.

"We are minister." Dumbledore replied… The minister nodded his head, a tired expression coming over his face. _'This was going to be hard._' Fudge thought _'though the evidence is undeniable, there was no way around it, Miss Holland had killed those people, she's quite literally red handed and her lips are stained with their blood_.' Though her friend's allegiance to her touched Fudges heart in a strange way. There they stood; Albus Dumbledore's kind face was grayed along with Minerva's, Alestor Moody stood stone still with arms crossed deep in thought. Both Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley looked as if they were going to be ill. Severus Snape stood just behind Lucius, blank faced, his black eyes studying the floor.

The trial commenced, Emily Holland sat quietly licking her red lips and studying the cracks in the rocks beneath her. Severus Snape tore his gaze from the floor to look at her. It was inevitable, there didn't look to be a way out for Holland. He sighed it was only last week that he had been summoned to her side as she lay in St. Mungo's waiting to die. No one could have expected this; they hadn't even expected her to make it through her first night after the accident…

"I can't just let her walk out of here Dumbledore!" Fudge bellowed. "What do you suggest I do?"

Lucius Malfoy clung desperately to the little calm he was managing to maintain. He looked to Arthur Weasley next to him, under any other circumstances he would not have allowed himself to stand in such proximity with the muggle loving fool, on any other day he would have curtly regarded Dumbledore and moved on, on any other day he wouldn't be bother with a murder trial, but this was different…

The wizengamot had reached its decision. "Guilty of all charges." Two Aurors stepped forward from the shadows and made their way to where the woman sat. The chains fell from around her. She raised her head, surprised. The two men took her by the arm, careful not to startle the blood lipped killer; neither was keen to end up on the receiving end of her sharp teeth.

"Fudge!" Lucius spoke up. "There must be some other alternative... " The aristocrat left room for interpretation as he was so accustomed to doing.

Whispers broke out once more as the young vampire was escorted from the room. Fudge turned his gaze to Lucius, "I'm sorry my friend, this is the best the ministry can offer." With that the minister stood and descended from the stand.

Alastor Moody kicked the table hard "Damn it! Damn it!" Minerva McGonagall placed a hand over her heart, Arthur Weasley stood immobile, looking to the ceiling for answers, Lucius Malfoy placed his hands on the bench for support and bowed his head, hiding his face from the crowd, and Severus Snape merely turned and marched from the court room without a sound.

Xxx

She awoke with a start, sleep didn't come easy these days, and when she did sleep she found herself plagued with strange dreams… The young woman shook the memory from her and stood to dress in the black robes provided for her, she stepped into tall flat black boots and ignoring her reflection in the small mirror she swept from her quarters to begin the night watch.

That was always the only sound she made, when she walked the metal heel of her boots tapped and clicked on the cold, wet stone floor of the hallway. She rarely spoke and only turned cold crimson eyes to study the faces of the men and women who sometimes cried out to her. They were usually new. In time though they would learn that she was perhaps as much comfort as the cold shadowy figures gliding silently to and fro, up and down the halls, treading lightly slowly draining the ambition and the hope from the witches and wizards doomed to reside as prisoners of Azkaban.

The daily routine was monotonous, the same movements etched into her brain. By the night, she walked the corridors of the prison, wandering from hall to hall silently. Though they didn't keep her in a small wet cell, though the Dementors were her companions and not her keepers, she was as much a prisoner in this cold dark place as the witches and wizards confined to their respective cubicles.

"Veny…Venom, Baby…" a female voice called out to her as she passed the cell. This woman however had never learned to keep quite, and on several occasions the human guards from the ministry would have V and the Dementors silence her. Its not that she hated the woman, if her senses weren't constantly so overwhelmed by the strong smell of the her blood she would be more hesitant to harm the her. Before she could think she turned red eyes on the woman behind the bars and hissed softly and menacingly. The woman backed away from the metal she no doubt was thankful separated them and smirked showing her dirty teeth. "Oh, he would like you, my master would, and what a pretty pet you would make too…" She slowly crept back forward and let her fingers slip between the bars, her long nails were yellowy, coated in dirt and dried blood. "Want a taste my little Princess? Want to taste me?"

V narrowed her eyes sharply and stood her ground. Studying this woman who on so many occasions teased and sweet-talked her from within the safety of her cell. The woman broke the silence again, calling to her.

"Sweet pet…" the woman cooed, her wild dark eyes gazing greedily at V from under a mess or curly black hair, matted and un-kept, shinny with grease. Her thin figure wrapped in stripped soaking linens that no doubt did nothing to protect her from the cold. "Come to mommy" the woman hissed playfully.

V raised her lips and showed her glistening white teeth in what looked to be a devilish smile. She turned slowly to face the woman, throwing her a quizzical glance, a laughing question playing behind her eyes. Her pale nearly transparent skin glowed in the shadows contrasting sharply with her plain black attire; she took a step in the woman's direction. She opened her mouth to speak, not entirely sure of what to say, knowing only that she longed for conversation, even if she was doomed to be teased.

"Veny, sweet Venom… they keep you all locked away here… We could leave you know? You and I…" The woman's eyes raked over her. "He left, he did, Sirius Black, and he returned to my master... My master would like you. You know that my sweet? He wouldn't keep you in here, my master, he would free you…" The woman's eyes looked far away in thought.

_'Free…' _V's mind wrapped itself around the word tightly, grasping it.

"Enough Bellatrix!" A sharp voice shouted from down the hall. "I will have no more talk like that. You are on your way to a visit from Metus." The man approached the cell with long purposeful strides "Your precious '_master_' is _dead_" he spat. "He can't save you here."

Bellatrix withdrew her hand and backed away from the front of her cell shivering. No doubt the mans threat of a visit from Metus had put her in her place… for now. Metus, V knew was the oldest of the Dementors who resided at Azkaban.

The man sneered, "I have half a mind to let _her_ join you in there for a moment," he nodded towards V. "Then we'll see just what a 'little princess' she can be." The man glared at the dirty woman with his ghostly white blue eyes "What do you think about that Mrs. Lestrange?"

"N- no, n- no sir, ill be ok here by myself sir." She murmured as she hunched against the stonewall in the farthest corner of the cell. The man laughed a hollow laugh, his yellow teeth showing as he did. Then he turned from the cell to face the woman standing silently before him, her red eyes still fixed on Bellatrix.

"V." He addressed the vampire by the name given to her by the prisoners who still spoke. V for Venom, that's what they called her- if ever she was spoken to, which was a rarity itself. Her only true companions, aside from the ever-persistent Bellatrix Lestrange were only the few ministry appointed wizard guards, who kept their distance, and the Dementors who did not speak. They, along with the man to her right were the only contact V was allowed. "I have been informed by owl from the minister that you have been selected for a certain… task," the man continued.

She blinked once, taking her attention from Bellatrix who remained silently cowering in her corner and fixed the man with her gaze. "Yes Mr. Leer?" she questioned, her soft icy voice was little used and unsure of itself as she spoke.

"Follow Me," Leer said simply and he walked past her, giving the woman plenty of room, it was unwise to crowd a young vampire. As kind and gentle as she strove to be with the guards, one could never be too careful.

V turned obediently and followed him down the hallway. Her black boots clicking softly. They walked until they came to a large door, the man waved his hand and it opened, revealing a solemn office that housed one of the only windows in the entirety of the prison. She stole a glance out of it and down to the roaring ocean some twenty stories bellow. It lapped hungrily at the walls of the prison, calling to her, its dark surface glittering in the moonlight. Her sick heart fluttered a little at the sight causing her to wince. Leer didn't seem to notice and rounded the plain desk pilled high with papers; he stopped and turned to her on his heels. "As you are well aware, Sirius Black has managed to escape us." He growled recalling that dreadful night. V nodded, tearing her eyes from the sea, she remembered Blacks escape well. "He is now at large once again, the minister has many auror's guarding various public figures, and the ministry is nearly on lock down itself. The reason I have called you here is that the minister believes that Black may be after a certain boy, young Mr. Harry Potter."

V's eyes brightened at the mention of the name. '_Harry…'_ she thought. She looked to Leer quizzically.

He ignored her questioning look and continued. "The minister believes it wise that Dementors be stationed around Hogwarts School, however Dumbledore is not so keen. Therefore I have offered to send you with them."

V raised a slender eyebrow.

"Yes, Metus and the others will be under your command V…" he trailed off. "Of course as you know, they have no interest in bringing harm you; you all seem to coexist quite harmoniously. It seemed to me that you were the only suitable candidate for the job." He looked at her hard; his strange white eyes seemed to be measuring her up. Deciding just how much they about to be risking. "You will leave first thing next Sunday morning. You will accompany the students to school on their train, the Dementors will be checking compartment, once you have arrived at the school you will be patrolling the premises, if Black is spotted he is to be apprehended and kissed on the spot, no questions asked. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"Good." He said, and turned to leave, "oh, and one more thing… It seems that for some reason unknown to me Dumbledore has been much put at ease by the promise of your presence. If your mission to guard Hogwarts is completed _to perfection_, it may be that the minister will see fit to end your sentence…"

She gasped a bit, the cold air filling her soft lungs abruptly, she stalled for a moment, trying to find her voice, when it came out it was sweet, more human than it had been in a long time. "You mean to say… that I would be free…?"

Leer looked back at her. "It is a possibility." He opened the door. "You are dismissed."

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Thank you for reading! I am starved for reviews even if you only leave me one word, even if you hated it, I'd really like to know what you thought. Thank you again, input regarding the direction of the story is also welcome.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

The Hogwarts Express

Authors note: Hello again, a big thank you to anyone reading my story, I love you all. =) Not much else to say, but read, enjoy, and please please let me know what you think by reviewing.

Xxx

The morning came slowly for V, soft light alerted her to its creeping presence as the sun slowly rose, climbing carefully from the horizon to cast glittering rays across the sea. A beautiful sight she was only able to imagine as she observed timid rays entering the prison through various odd cracks and breaks in the stonewalls reinforced by strong magic. She had paced the halls restlessly all the previous night, ignoring the calls of Bellatrix Lestrange, buried deep in thought. She was anxious to begin her mission at Hogwarts; she allowed her imagination to concoct images of the school and searched her spotty memory for more accurate descriptions of the place known as Hogwarts. Though she had little luck, the only memories that came were those of the court hearing from her dreams and she was reluctant to continue revisiting the place.

Her tall black boots had lead her to the stark office at the end of the last hallway, inside, Leer waited for her, a tin can that looked to have at one time contained tomato paste sat on his desk waiting. Her belongings simply consisted of the black uniform on her back and a black traveling cloak, V thought she looked a bit like a dementor herself. Leer stood silently and nodded his head in the direction of the empty can. For the first time in nearly a year V felt the tingle of excitement in her system, a small excretion of adrenaline was released and was now running through the sensitive nerves up her spine and flowing down to her shaky fingertips as she reached toward the can.

"The portkey will transport you to a small field that has been designated as the location you and Metus will lead the others onto the train. We have not been welcomed at Kings Cross Station… When you board the train, conduct a sweep of the compartments, Metus will know what to do."

V nodded in consent and understanding, she pulled the long hood of her traveling cloak up to shield her sensitive face from the sunlight that she was sure would greet her in the field. Stepping forward she grasped the can, felling the forever-strange sensation of a tight tug to her naval. V found herself rushing momentarily through space and time, the next instant and she landed gracefully on her feet in a dew-covered field. The sun was just beginning to encroach upon the tops of the trees, threatening to spill over and bathe the land with its warmth. She couldn't help but look up to it wistfully, though it burned her sensitive eyes V could not deny herself the pleasure associated with the fresh morning glow of the sun. As she stood alone in the dewy field encased in her black robes and cloak she closed her eyes and welcomed the smell of the wild flowers invading her nostrils, she breathed deeply, reveling in the sweet smell, the September wind fell down from the open sky above and softy wrapped its cool arms around her, playfully tugging at her robes. She raised an arm and slowly extracted her pale hand from the folds of her cloak holding it out to feel the sun on her skin. But the sensation her senses seemed to remember as pleasant one never came, for the sky suddenly clouded over and the fair blue morning darkened with storm clouds, the wind picked up and pushed against her roughly. A shrill whistle from the approaching train sounded in the distance, shattering the serenity of the morning, she opened her eyes and turned to see Metus followed by about a dozen fellow dementors floating towards her through the field, the fragile wild flowers freezing and dying in their wake. She frowned as she met Metus's gaze, his terrible face hidden in shadow but she was sure he looked to her from under the cavernous fold of his tattered cloak, which hung loosely around his wispy skeleton like body.

The whistle of the train sounded again and she could hear the churn of its engine and felt the vibrations running through the ground. Metus inclined his head towards her in silent greeting. She turned her sad frown to a smile for him, her only 'friend' save for the confounding Bellatrix Lestrange… he turned as the train came into view slowing to a stop in front of them.

A witch tentatively opened the side door for them and V climbed first onto the train followed closely by the dementors. The witch gave them room, eying V suspiciously, taking in the dark appearance of the her flowing black attire as she backed away. Something about the young witches lavender hair ignited a spark of memory somewhere deep in the recesses of V's clouded mind. She paused as she was boarding to glance at the woman who looked over to V curiously yet with a stern face, masking the fear undoubtedly wrought on her by the presence of the dementors and the vampire in front of her.

"Search the train, check the compartments," V ordered as soon as they were all on board the locomotive, her voice escaping her lips softly. The dementors moved silently obeying her. The train gave a frightening lurch as it once again came to life and continued down the tracks on its journey to Hogwarts. Turning from the shadowy figures of the dementors as they set off in opposite directions down the corridors she returned her attention to the familiar looking witch standing only a few meters away from her. V looked the young woman over with interest, taking in her appearance. She was dressed in a dark overcoat, which seemed to buckle near her neck, around her light skinned throat lay a chunky auburn beaded necklace and thick black boots adorned her feet. She had choppy shoulder length violet hair and a cute nose. Taking a step forward thoughtlessly V extended a white hand, absentmindedly reaching to touch the shinny purple hair, it looked soft. The woman recoiled and backed carelessly into a compartment door smacking her head on the handle.

"Mother Fucker," she snapped rubbing her head. "That smarts like hell." She seemed to remember V's presence and jumped a bit, her brown eyes warily studying the vampire.

"I… I am sorry" V attempted. "I meant not to startle you." She let her hand fall back by her side and cast her red eyes to the dirty floor of the Hogwarts Express, the air from a window left slightly ajar twisted into her light brown hair hidden under her hood, causing it to fall onto her face. She hid there under it for a moment.

"Oh," the witch said straightening herself. "Umm, I'm not that jumpy, I'm just um, clumsy…" she scratched her head sheepishly and moved slowly past V to push she window closed. She locked it shut and turned back to the vampire. "I… you," she stammered a bit. "…Do I, umm, Do I know you?" she asked tentatively leaning slightly forward looking under V's black hood. V raised her head quickly revealing her red eyes glittering with interest and question, again the lavender haired witch jumped.

_'Merlin's Beard…_' she thought as she came face to face with the vampires glowing red eyes. _'I've seen several vampires in my time as an auror, but rarely eyes like that… I've only seen such red eyes once, and that creature was behind bars being held in St. Mungo's… it died not long after too…' _She continued to rack her brain, _'that one had only recently been bitten… he was only about two months old…'_

V stood quietly looking intently on the witch's thoughtful face waiting for her to speak. Finally the woman came out of her own world of though and spoke. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude, what did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't" V replied, but thought again. "My name…" She thought for a moment, it was V right? Wasn't her name V? No, it wasn't V, but that would have to do until she could remember it. "My name is V." She said, finally settling on her nickname given at Azkaban, but she was sure that wasn't exactly right…

"Oh" said the witch again her face falling a bit, _'then that can't be her…'_ she thought. "I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but if you would please just call me Tonks." The witch called Tonks tentatively extended a hand for V to shake. V looked confounded for a moment then took Tonks's hand and shook it firmly. A big smile spread across her features, for the first time in a long time V's pale face regained a trace of its former beauty. As Tonks shook the Vampires hand she winced at the chill of her skin.

Eager for more conversation V nervously licked her white lips. Tonks shuddered a bit and released her hand. "Oh no," V said, her eyes widening at the sight of Tonks's worried face, "No, no, I don't mean to… umm…" she was at a loss, after such minimal contact V had forgotten many things that would make people uncomfortable, licking of the lips, certainly from one such as herself was most likely not a very comforting sight for a witch. Her manners were quickly coming back to her, but as for now she stood embarrassed of herself.

"Oh no," said Tonks exhaling a bit, "You're ok, I'm just not so used to umm."

"Vampires…" V finished for her.

Tonks chuckled a bit, "Well, I'm used to Vampires, I've met a few of them in my life, but not usually any so friendly."

"Thank you!" V replied with another big intimidating grin, she was beginning to really enjoy Tonks; she had been so starved for contact from humans that she was immensely enjoying her light awkward conversation with the lavender haired witch. She had already spoken more today then she might have in a full week at Azkaban.

At that moment the two girls turned to see a man with light mousey brown hair wrapped tightly in a navy cloak approaching quickly. His strides were long and purposeful; he caught sight of V and made a b-line for her. V caught the smell of something foul in the air and growled softly. She twitched her nose in effort to rid herself of the wet hairy odor, but to no avail. The man smelled like _dog_. As he saw her his hard look softened momentarily until he too caught a light wiff of a different smell, the sweet coppery scent of blood. He slowed his step but did not falter as he walked and cast his eyes over V slowly noticing her transparently pale skin and feeling the stare of her red eyes as he approached. _'I know that smell, this must be her' _he thought, _'the vampire.' _Though determined not to fall subject to the old prejudice he put a small smile on his face and walked calmly to her.

"Remus." Tonks greeted the shabby man with a light smile. Indicating to V that despite the underlying smell of dog he was ok.

"Good afternoon Tonks" he greeted her with a quick and nervous smile, then he turned his attention to V, determined to get to the point straight away. "You will need to keep a closer eye on your dementors" he said with a scowl, "They are not welcome to enter a compartment and freely _feed_ off the children."

"_Feed?"_ V questioned with an angry expression, "No, there should be no _Feeding_… tell me, what has happened?" She could feel the anger rising in her, this was outrageous, and how _dare_ one of her dementors draw from a child. What could have possible come over them? She snarled at the thought glaring past Remus and down the corridor. No, that would not do, "I will _not_ tolerate such behavior, this is outrageous." V was rapidly regaining her once lost voice. Speaking came easier and the words poured from her viciously.

"I just wanted to make sure you were aware of the incident, one of the students, the boy in question has a dark past, it makes it much easier for them to feed on his pain." The mans face saddened. "I am not fond of dementors, I respect their presence, however they will need to be made aware of the fact that such behavior will in no way be tolerated by Albus Dumbledore."

"Of course." V replied quite professionally fixing her red eyes on the mans blue ones. He did not wince, nor did he look away, instead he smiled slowly. "By the way, my name is Remus Lupin, I'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at the school." He took her hand and shook it without waiting for her to offer it to him, his bold nature startled V, but at least he wasn't scared of her.

"V" she replied, "I'll be doing a better job keeping an eye on _them"_ she said and nodded in the direction of a passing dementor. She scowled at it as it floated past her looking a bit guilty, though no one else on the train would have been able to notice, but V knew the dementors well, to well…

Remus glanced down at his wristwatch, "We should be approaching Hogwarts, and I estimate that we will arrive in around a quarter of an hour." He stated and looked back up to the two women with a cheerful smile, "If you'll excuse me Tonks, V, I need to return to my compartment to check on the boy. I'm sure he's quite alright, but a bit of chocolate would do him good." He nodded to them as he turned to leave, "Oh, and a pleasure to meet you V" he added before disappearing down the corridor and into one of the many compartments. He and Tonks shared a look and Tonks's face paled a bit before she turned to study V again with a renewed interest. Tonks bit her lip and blinked several times shaking her head and starring at her. V regarded her new friends peculiar behavior with a look of concern, but Tonks waved it away with a brush of her hand through the air. She looked Tonks over once more before turning and starring at the compartment door through which the man had gone. It certainly seemed Remus Lupine knew something V did not.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

I hope you enjoyed that, I know its taking a long time to get to the Snape and Lucius, but the next chapter will have little Severus to wet your apatite. ;) I know you're out there! So please review!


	3. A Lake Side Resolution

Authors note: Sorry it took a few days to get this up, but its here now, and guess what? We get to hear from our favorite potions master Severus Snape! Just being his usual contrary snarky self. =) Please enjoy and review!

Xxx

Sev Snape: …Snarky?

Author: Yea, you are. Deal.

Xxx

When the train had come to a stop and the children had departed V walked slowly down the corridor to where Metus awaited her, "Nothing?" she questioned the dementor; it shook is cloaked head in a nonverbal negative and they departed. It must have been around six o'clock and darkness was falling fast across the surrounding forest. "The others have been sent to their posts?" The dementor nodded in response and motioning for her to follow with a wave of its skeleton hand, the two made their way from the train into the night, setting off down the road leading up to the castle. Hogwarts indeed was a sight to behold; it rose majestically over the treetops, a timeless elegant edifice of stone. The road wound through the outer edges of the Forbidden Forest and soon lead the odd pair, vampire and dementor, to a large wrought iron gate, at the gate stood a man with long thin hair an uninviting grimace and a cat in his arms, as they approached however his expression changed and settled on more of a frown; the cat hissed.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" he growled backing away as he hastily unlocked the gate allowing them to enter the grounds. V placed herself between Metus and the caretaker as they entered, it may not have made _him_ feel any better but it was an effort. The man quickly retreated leaving she and Metus to make their way towards the Black Lake. The rain that had been falling at a drizzle suddenly picked up and fell from the dark sky in torrents. Two other dementors hovered in proximity to the water and turned when they felt the approaching presence of V and Metus who took their post among them in silence.

At the shore of the lake V stood alone with her arms folded across her chest, watching the black waves lapping at the thin sandy strip of beach on which she was standing, her black boots dotted with crystals of sand. Hugging her sodden cloak tighter to her she shook lightly, V was soaked through but didn't matter much to her, as raindrops clung to her long black eyelashes she lifted her pail face and turned her gaze heavenward starring up into the vast expanse of dark clouds covering the night sky. However gloomy the night was she couldn't help but revel in the joy of her freedom, every white deadly flash of lightening was beautiful to her, however short lived it may be. The thought of returning to Azkaban terrified her and as she blinked away the rain drops falling heavily on her face she resolved never to return to the prison, no matter the cost.

Xxx

Inside, the students now clad in their school robes were tracking their muddy wet feet all down the corridor as they made their way to the Great Hall; Argus Filch resented every last one of them. Though unbeknownst to them a heated discussion was taking place at the head table. Though perhaps it was more of a group effort to persuade Severus Snape…

"I don't see what there is to _discuss"_ the potions master stated simply refusing to make eye contact with Minerva McGonagall who stood at her place with her arms folded resolutely, glaring sharply over her spectacles in his direction.

"For Merlin's sake Severus!" A small man spat angrily as he climbed atop his chair to be better heard, "She was a member of my house! And it is my responsibility to see to it that she is cared for and treated with respect at this school!" The tinny wizard stood in his chair on top of a thick charms level six book with his hands on his hips.

"How _touching_ Professor Flitwick, it's nice to see that so many professors at this school save a special place in their hearts for _convicts_" Snape drawled as he looked not to the small irate wizard but to Remus Lupin who stood alone wearing a neutral expression with his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"I agree," Professor Binns spoke up as he floated over to his coworkers joining in on the argument. "The ministry would in no way condone the presence of a year old _vampire_ inside the castle among the students. Its ludicrous if you ask me, an accident waiting to happen, a _lawsuit_. Imagine the possibilities… risks outweigh benefits by a significant margin."

Snape shot Remus a smug look. He Werewolf frowned a bit but said nothing.

Minerva had absolutely had _enough _she rounded the table as she spoke. "To hell with the Ministry Binns! Damn it! One of _your_ former students" she paused casting her gaze over the other professors as well, "one of _our_ former students is standing out there beside the lake at this very moment alone and surrounded by _dementors_." The woman stood pointing her finger angrily in the direction of the Black Lake, she shook her head and pursed her lips in furry. "That young woman needs our help!"

"It seems to me Minerva that perhaps you are taking the matter more… _personally_ than professor Binns and myself?" Snape casually questioned of the older woman who stood fuming in front of where he was seated calmly.

"I _beg_ your pardon?" Her lips were so thin now that she didn't look to have lips at all, "You of _all _people present in this room Severus Snape…" she began turning her angry finger from the window sharply to point it at Snape in accusation. But it was at that moment; much to Snape's relief that Albus Dumbledore chose to walked through the small door of the staff entrance headed straight up to the head table, and walked directly over to where Minerva stood still pointing at Snape. He looked from one to the other quickly; Snape's scowl deepened and McGonagall lowered her finger quickly.

"Professors," Dumbledore greeted them, "I see that the students are arriving," he nodded in the direction of the large wooden double doors which were slowly opening to emit many teens. Minerva sighed as she walked back around the table to take her seat and Snape relaxed a bit into his chair. However, Dumbledore wasn't finished. "Minerva, would you mind walking with Tonks to collect Ms. Holland?" He nodded to the lavender haired witch who stood silently in the doorway of the staff entrance, her eyes red from crying. The old man smiled with the characteristic twinkle dancing across his powder blue eyes. McGonagall stopped abruptly with her hand on the back of her chair and met her friend's gaze before smiling graciously and whispering her thanks before hurrying off to join Tonks.

Snape exhaled through his teeth and rested his head in his hand, elbow propped on the table. This was impossible, how could this be happening to him? Regaining his composure as quickly as he had momentarily lost it, he sat up running his fingers back through his greasy black hair as he did so, scowling out at the students who were filling their respective house tables chattering loudly. Snape shifted his black eyes and looked down the table to Dumbledore who sat happily at his place smiling out at the students merrily. The old man inclined his head slightly feeling Severus's eyes on him and gave the potions master a knowing wink before rising to address the students.

Xxx

Tonks and McGonagall rushed through the hallways and out the large doors into the stormy September night, quickly pulling the hoods of their cloaks up to shield their faces from the driving rain. As the lake came into view the two witches spied the dark figure of a woman standing quietly on the shore, her head turned towards the sky, the harsh wind whipping her black robes around her violently. Tonks shuddered as she felt the awful sensation of being stripped of every shred of all the love and joy present in her life as she purposefully approached the place where the dementors floated silently at their post. She instead fixed her eyes on her friend, summoning her courage and focusing hard on thoughts of Christmas with the Weasley family, warm boison berry tarts, and the rush of summer wind through her hair as she flew free on her broomstick. '_Happy thoughts, happy thoughts,'_ she reminded herself as they came to the drenched woman at the shore.

From her post though V had lost herself in dreams of a future free from the cold walls of prison she had become aware of the human presence approaching. As they neared her she reluctantly lowered her eyes from the sky and turned her face to the newcomers. She was pleasantly surprised to see her friend from the train walking towards her accompanied by an older strangely familiar looking witch, the two of them wrapped tightly in warm cloaks. V shifted her feet in the sand and smiled over at them, her joy entirely unaffected by the dementors. The older woman pressed a hand to her mouth as she caught sight of V's face and reached out with the other to touch the material of the vampire's cloak, V's eyes widened, her smile fell and she mechanically jerked away from the touch without thinking. The woman withdrew her hand quickly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the older witch whispered now backing away slightly giving V plenty of room, "Oh, dear, I know…" she looked at V now with eyes full of compassion and concern. V looked the woman over intently, deeply confused by her reaction, sorry that she had again been so rude, she searching the woman's kind face for answers, but nothing came to her. This woman was having a similar reaction to the one Tonks had had on the train… V instead looked back to Tonks, her scarlet eyes asking all the questions she couldn't seem to verbalize.

"See, she doesn't remember at all," Tonks said putting a hand on the older woman's arm that was still looking sadly to V, the woman shook her head before carefully extending a shaky hand for V to take. The vampire studied it for a moment, infinitely confused by Tonks words and further befuddled by the woman's strange behavior. Nevertheless, striving to remember her manners she took the offered hand and shook it gently.

"Minerva McGonagall…" the woman said softly looking deep into V's red eyes as if she were searching for something inside them, perhaps a trace of recognition… But V's system was on overload, the stormy night, her new found freedom, the meeting of Tonks and Remus, so much seemed to be happening at once, she didn't even reply just shook the woman's hand mutely and stared as if in a trance. The surroundings became a blur and she ceased to feel the wind or the rain, or hear the lapping of the waves at her feet, she was shutting down, it was all a bit too much in one day after she had spent so long alone. She saw Tonks's mouth move as she spoke but didn't hear the words coming out, "come" was all V had been able to discern and when she didn't move but continued to remain standing and starring blankly at the two women before her Tonks carefully reached out her hand and placed it on the vampires shoulder letting it rest there for a moment afraid the contact would elicit a possibly aggressive reaction, however when V didn't retaliate at the touch of her new friends hand Tonks took hold of the vampires cloak and pulled her along as she turned back towards the castle.

"What?" V asked still looking dazed as she was gently dragged away from the lake and up towards the castle, "what?" The world was soft and quiet to V; her mind had stopped processing her surroundings several minutes ago. She shifted her eyes to her shoulder and noticed the witches hand firmly grasping her cloak but felt to weak to fight it, she resolved thoughtlessly to allow herself to be lead up the path.

A women's voice came to her, thick with a Scottish accent…

'…_Welcome to Transfiguration first years, and welcome to Hogwarts, My name is Professor McGonagall and today as our first lesson, we will be attempting to transfigure water into pumpkin juice…please turn to page 11…' The room was large and bright, a classroom, complete with chalkboards and rows of long thin wooden tables for desks. There she sat in her black school robes, sitting up straight paying full attention, long brown hair in a pretty ponytail… Transfigurations: Level One waiting on the desk in front of her already open…_

"She seems to be going into shock. Tonks…?" Minerva turned a worried expression to her auror companion but Tonks just shook her head and continued to lead/drag the vampire towards the castle. She knew that the sooner they could get her inside, out of the rain, out of her soaking clothes and dry, then to Dumbledore the better. Tonks knew that was all they could do for her right now, get her inside and help meet basic needs; Dumbledore would deal with the rest. So against the howl and push of the wind they trudged on.

_'…It's a relatively simple spell, but it may take a few go-rounds to get it just right.' Professor McGonagall spoke from her place at the front of the room smiling out at them, her hair tied up on top of her head in a neat bun. 'We will count to three, and then cast our spells. Observe.' The professor withdrew her wand from within the fold of her robes and pointing it at a crystal goblet of water she proceeded. 'One, two, three, Feriverto…' The water swirled about a bit as it changed to a deep orange color and thickened, the professor held up the goblet for all to see. 'This one simple spell can be used for a variety of simple transfigurations… It's quite useful for day-to-day alterations. Now, you try, all you need to do is concentrate on pumpkin juice and recite the incantation, off you go, and remember, one, two, three, taps then Feriverto…' _

Tonks and McGonagall each grasp one of V's arms as they entered the castle, the large wooden doors closed behind them and locked themselves as they stood in the entrance hall drying their shoes and discarding their sodden outerwear. V had not come back to herself and stood quietly in a daze, her soaking black attire dripping and making large puddles around her boots on the stone floor, her red eyes stared blankly into the distance, glazed over.

_…The professor slowly made her way around the room observing the progress of the first years. '…As I said, it make take you a few tries to get it right, but just keep at it.' She paused as she came to eleven-year-old Emily Holland who sat flipping through chapter two of the transfigurations text. On her desk in front of her sat a perfectly good glass of pumpkin juice. 'Oh, very good!' The witch exclaimed, claiming little Emily Holland's attention. 'Very nice work Miss. Holland, is it? Yes, yes, what lovely pumpkin juice, five point to Ravenclaw!' Professor McGonagall smiled warmly down at her student and continued towards another table…_

"Holland?" V whispered blinking furiously, "Holland…" she tried the sound out again, the two witches stopped dead and turned to look at the vampire standing in the entrance hall her red eyes now wide with recognition, holding her white hands in front of her she looked down to them, her wide eyes taking in every detail of her skin, slowly she rubbed her pale wet hands together tracing the lines on her palms with her index finger. "Emily Holland…" she whispered and looked up to meet the eyes of her former transfigurations professor and her old friend Nymphadora Tonks, but their images blurred and grayed before her eyes, the last thing she saw was the two of them rushing towards her as the room grew dark.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Thank you all for reading; I know it took a while to get this chapter up… I haven't had very many reviews and it makes me sad, but I'm going to keep at it… Please let me know what you think! Review!


	4. A Bit of Remembering

EHP- Resurrection C4

A/N: Welcome to ch.4! =) Characters from Christmas Dreams will begin to appear. As for the characters ages I though I should go ahead and clear it all up, Snape starts teaching at Hogwarts the when Harry is one, and seeing as Tonks and Emily are the same age, (22 in this story because I'm not positive of Tonks's actual age) its his second year teaching when they're firsties. Think of it this way, they we're eleven in his second year teaching, add 12 years (to Harry's current age and you got it! Haha sorry about all that =) Thank you and enjoy.

Xxx

Holland's lifeless body lay still and limp on a soft azure velvet sofa dotted with cloth-covered buttons that had been summoned to Dumbledore's spacious office for the occasion. Tonks kneeled by her side, holding her wand over the unconscious young woman silently performing a drying spell, draining the water from her clothing, hair, and skin. She had been at it for several minutes before her garments had began to noticeably dry out. Behind her McGonagall paced back and forth across the Persian rug covering most of the stone floor in the spacious room. When Emily had blacked out in the entrance hall the two women acted quickly and moved her exhausted body to the headmaster's office as they waited for the welcoming feast to end. McGonagall had sent word to Dumbledore via house elf of their situation and there was nothing left to do now but wait for the other teachers to arrive.

"I've got her about as dry as I think she's going to come for now." Tonks spoke as she rose from beside the sofa across which her friend was laid. She looked down on the pale sickly face of Emily Holland, her childhood schoolmate, one of her only close girlfriends through her life. Tonks didn't make friends with girls so easily; when she was in Hogwarts all the popular pretty porcelain girls with honey blonde hair cut short into stylish bobs turned their powdered noses up at the unruly purple boy cut of her Hogwarts days… but not Emily, Emily liked her hair…

Xxx

It was double potions today for Tonks; that meant it was going to be a shitty day. She was_ awful_ at potions, not to mention the professor was already a total git and it was only his second year teaching. She trudged reluctantly down the crowded corridor packed with older students, 2nd years, 4th years… She did her best to stick close to the wall and moved as fast as she could while dragging her weighty bag of schoolbooks along behind her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw fellow first year Renata Karlsson and her peppy Gryffindor posse prance by, blonde hair shimmering and bouncing merrily. Renata's pink lips, her sparking blue eyes, her white smile… Tonks was only glad her housemates didn't notice her hiding along the wall, her choppy deep purple hair clipped messily to the side, her fingernails painted sloppily a bright Troll boogie green, and wearing her chunky black boots that made her feet look about twice their normal size. She cast her brown eyes to the floor and kept walking.

She darted through the door to the dungeon classroom as the bell rang and winced at the sound. "Late _Nymphadora. _That's the second time this week… Detention. Tonight, seven o'clock, my office." She winced again at the sound of Professor Snape's voice saying her name, she hated being called _Nymphadora_, and it seemed that he only insisted on using her first name because he knew it infuriated her. Tonks felt her hair going a fiery red at the embarrassment and the injustice.

"But Professor I-" He cut her off by turned sharply to face her, his black robes swishing around him as he did. The look in his eyes was a deadly one. Tonks swallowed hard.

"_Late_." He spat glaring at the Gryffindor with loathing. "Five points from Gryffindor, I suggest you think _twice_ before contradicting me again." He continued to glare at her, "Take. Your. Seat." He growled, Tonks nearly tripped over herself as she hurried to the first empty table she saw. It was only when Tonks had sat down that she noticed a pretty brunette was sitting across from her with her nose buried quietly in a book, Tonks lowered her head a bit to read the title thinking to herself, _'sitting here reading her big ass book, must be a damn Ravenclaw…'_ She inspected the cover and gasped a bit. _Dealing in the Dark Arts: Creatures and Curses… by Romulus Aegrus. _The girl looked up from the book over to Tonks, her blue eyes wide.

"Umm, didn't mean to interrupt you…" Tonks started still miffed by the book she had discovered her companion to be poring over. She took in the Ravenclaw girl's appearance; she was quite pretty, long hair pulled away from her fair face and icy blue eyes to boot. Why wasn't she sitting with the other lovely little porcelain eleven year olds? Tonks's eyes darted over to Renata's table and then back to the girl in front of her. "What are doing all by yourself over here?" She whispered leaning over the table towards the Ravenclaw and her big book.

The girl dog-eared her page and then sat the thick leather book in her lap out of sight before speaking. "I'm not usually by myself, Katie," she nodded towards the table of pretty blondes and indicated a tall Ravenclaw girl with wavy blonde hair cascading down her back studiously taking notes; the girl glanced up and gave them an apologetic look before continuing with her notes. "She usually sits with me, well, sometimes. But if not, I have Lindy Willow. She a Gryffindor like you, do you know her?"

Lindy Willow, yea, Tonks knew her; Lindy was loud, opinionated, and talked _all_ the time. She would sit on one of the couches in the common room and talk to her fat grey cat Moonshadow if she couldn't find anyone to discuss Quidditch with. In fact Lindy was obsessed with Quidditch, Tonks knew this because Lindy was one of the first years she roomed with in the first year dorms of the Gryffindor tower and being a muggle born Lindy was _fascinated_ by the moving pictures on the Quidditch posters and had tacked them up all over her part of the wall. "Yea, I know her." She replied scratching at her choppy purple hair.

"Well," the Ravenclaw girl continued, "she usually sit with me, but I think she's still in the hospital wing; somehow she managed to boil her water this morning in transfiguration instead of turning it into Pumpkin Juice… it blew right out of the goblet and all over her, she got some nasty burns and I think she busted her glasses." The girl grimaced a bit. "Professor McGonagall was none to pleased."

"Oh" Tonks said, that sounded like something Lindy would do… "I hope she's alright, by the way, I'm Nymphadora Tonks… but call me Tonks, I_ hate_ Nymphadora."

The Ravenclaw smiled at her "I'm Emily Holland, pleased to meet you." Tonks noticed that she was wearing a leathery choker with a line of silvery studs around it, _'that wouldn't go over so well with Renata and her pretty friends'_ she thought examining the collar, '_looks like this girl has some spunk.'_

"Cool necklace," she said.

"You think so?" Emily whispered, her blue eyes glittering happily, "My mum_ loathes_ it," she giggled and touched her rebellious little choker. "But I don't care, I'm not going to be like all those other pureblood little bitches. They're useless," she looked behind her to Renata Karlsson who sat passing notes and giggling with another blonde Gryffindor at her table. "Brains as empty as my parchment… my parchment…oh no!" Indeed the two girls had become so enthralled in conversation that they had failed to write a single thing Professor Snape had been lecturing on.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" Tonks hissed and looked down at her own blank paper.

"Hmm, indeed _Nymphadora_" Tonks went rigid and looked up slowly to see a rather irate Professor Snape glaring down at the pair his arms crossed over his chest, the other students quietly copying a list of ingredients from the overhead projector. "Ten points from Gryffindor for you language in my classroom." His gaze shifted from Tonks and fell first on Emily then down to the book in her lap. "Hand _that_ to me." He drawled lazily and held out his hand for the book. Emily went white and opened her mouth for a moment, stalling, Professor Snape raised an eyebrow daring her to speak. Not meeting his eyes she slowly took the book from her lap and handed it to him, he turned it over and glanced at the title, instantly his features darkened and he glared down at Emily. The first year bit her lip feeling his eyes on her. "Detention Ms. Holland. With me. At seven. For the next three Friday nights." And with that he swept away, taking her book with him.

"Great." Emily growled and sunk into her seat. "That was absolutely the last thing I needed."

"Well, today is Friday, and I have detention with him too… so we'll have it together at least." Tonks offered from across the table. Emily looked up at her with a scowl.

Then she smiled a little, "Couldn't be so bad then," she said looking up at her new friend. "I just need my book back… I can't believe I was so stupid to let him get it, oh Merlin I'm going to be in so much trouble…" she twisted a finger nervously around the end of her long ponytail.

Tonks smirked mischievously. "Looks like we're going to have to find a way to make that happen. I wonder where he put it…" The two girls turned in their chairs and eyed Snape devilishly; he ignored them and continued with his own work, marking F's on fourth year essays. The bell rang and they quickly packed away their things and headed for the door.

"Miss Holland," Professor Snape called out over the buzz of the other Gryffindors and Ravenclaws on their way out of the dungeon, "a word." He turned and walked away from his desk and back towards his office.

Emily stopped in the midst of a sea of fellow first years and sighed. "This is going to be painful" she muttered, "I'm going to be in so much trouble… see you tonight I guess, if I'm still alive…" she turned to walk back to where Snape was standing by the door of his office, tapping his foot in annoyance. "By the way, I really like your hair…" she said with a sad smile before disappearing amongst the students.

Xxx

Tonks was snapped from her day dream as the door to the office swung open emitting Albus Dumbledore followed by several other professors, he swept in and made his was directly over to where Tonks was still kneeling beside Holland's motionless body. "Excuse me Tonks," he said gently and she quickly got off the floor and stepped aside as Dumbledore took her place kneeling beside the velvet sofa. He looked Emily over quickly before turning to a small shaky house elf that had appeared to his right, "Eller, please inform Madam Pomfrey that her assistance is needed in my office." The house elf nodded it ridiculously large head before scampering off to relay yet another message concerning Emily Holland. Dumbledore returned his gaze to Holland's body, taking in her gaunt pallid frame and he shook his head. "It's a good thing we got her when we did…"

"Oh! Excuse me! Let me through! I need to see her!" Professor Flitwick was elbowing his way past the other Professors, tangled for a moment in Snape's long robes he angrily batted them off and hurried over to the sofa. "Merlin's beard!" the little man gasped and covered his mouth with a small hand when he caught sight of his former student lying motionless. "Ms. Holland?" he called to her, "Ms. Holland?" The short man did not have to kneel to her level and instead stood trembling by her side, "Dumbledore? What can we do?" he sobbed, "Oh, my brightest little Ravenclaw, my little eaglet is not well…" The tiny man sniffled.

"For now Filius, letting her rest seems to be our only option." Dumbledore replied and stood.

"Oohh…" Flitwick sobbed and shook his little head. "Why my little Holland? Why? Why not that dastardly dunderhead Daltons?" Snape rolled his eyes at the distraught Flitwick, doing his best to avert his gaze from Emily Holland's pale lifeless figure, but he couldn't help it, curiosity getting the better of him he glanced over to her; there she lay, deathly pale and clad in black robes suitable for any dementor. He snarled, that was certainly no way for Emily Holland to live, she never deserved this… _'Oh, but she did, she's a murderer Severus…'_ he told himself as he looked over at Holland, '_she's a killer…'_ he thought, _'Ha, but no more than you are,'_ he reminded himself. His mind swirling back to that cold December night an owl had arrived to him through a driving snowstorm to deliver the news…

Xxx

Severus Snape sat alone in his dungeon office, awake at Merlin knows what hour still grading N.E.W.T finals when her had heard a soft tap on his door, he tried to ignore it, perhaps it was a rat he had thought. The tapping grew louder, _'a rather large rat… Rat? There should be no rats in my dungeon._' Angrily he snatched his wand and quietly walked to the door. There was the taping again. He raised his wand, '_so long rodent'_ he thought and flung the door open pointing his want at the ground. But there was no rat, at his feet sat a shivering white owl, its yellow eyes wide starring fearfully at his drawn wand. Oh… "How did you get in here?" he asked the owl, what a silly thing to do, it was an owl for Merlin's sake. What time was it anyhow? He lowered his wand and rubbed his temples slowly. The owl took this as an invitation to come in and it flew silently over to his desk where it landed and held out its foot for Snape. Snape eyed the owl; still curious as to how it had managed to get all the way down to the dungeon and why on earth the message couldn't wait until the morning. He took the letter and paused for a moment while looking at the shivering owl then pushed a plate containing the remains of his dinner towards it. The owl cooed happily, shaking its feathers dry sending melting snowflakes all across his desk. "Hey! Hey! We don't do that in here!" Snape snapped at the owl. He rolled his eyes, '_see where kindness gets you? A wet desk.' _He returned his attention to the letter and tore it open.

_Severus Snape, _

_We are in dire need of your assistance, only hours ago we received a young woman to us who has indeed been attacked and bitten by a northern vampire. She's fading fast, doctors are doing all they can to extract the venom, but she is in need of your expertise. Perhaps there is something you could do to slow the poison. I fear if a significant amount is not removed she will soon die._

_Merlin's Speed,_

_Dr. Quincy Founder_

_Dr. Eldred Worple_

Severus read the letter over once more before snatching his traveling cloak and rushing from the office, letter still in hand. '_Emily Holland.' _He thought as he ran. '_God damn it.'_

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Thank you for reading please let me know what you think and if you have any questions please feel free to ask. =) Big thank you to araikoe, her lovely reviews make me very happy.

……………………………………………………………………………


	5. Give Em' Hell Kid

EHP: C5

Disclaimer: I know I've forgotten to do these for a while, but I don't own the Harry Potter world, I'm just playing with the characters.

A/N: Not much to say, I know it took me a bit longer to get this one up. If you have questions, criticisms, ideas or anything else please don't hesitate to let me know by give a review! Thanx and enjoy chapter 4.

Xxx

Extracted suddenly from his memory Snape found himself back in the office realizing that he was starring at Holland; he quickly averted his gaze, but no one had seemed to notice. Thoughts of that cold evening still softly echoing in his mind the potions master crossed to the window and looked out into the stormy night, concentrating his gaze on the watery glass panes.

"It is crucial I believe that we waist no time in informing Ms Holland's family and closest confidants of her present location." The headmaster spoke as he paced the rug, "Minerva, if you would send letters to Charles and Elaina Holland as well as the twins Mr. Roman and Mr. Gabriel Holland, informing them of their youngests whereabouts and present condition." McGonagall nodded wordlessly and set to extracting a quill and parchment from Dumbledore's desk. The elderly woman wore a tired yet thankful expression as she began writing the Holland family. Dumbledore then called on Tonks who stood nervously picking at her nails. "Tonks, if you would please see to it that Ms Lindy Willow and Ms Kate Weston are contacted as well, I'm sure they would be pleased to learn of their friends safety. On and Remus, I think it wise that Eldred Worple be notified." Dumbledore finished shifting his blue eyes to his one of his newest professors.

"Yes sir," was all Tonks said as she went in search of writing materials from his the large desk. Remus followed. The scratch of quills and Flitwick's muffled sobs were now the only sounds in the office. The elderly wizard observed the scene; they had acted fast and all was running smoothly, Ms Holland was soundly sleeping on the sofa safe inside the castle and her family and friends were being contacted. Dumbledore paused his pacing for a moment and closed his eyes in thought as though he was deeply contemplating the consequences of owling the next person on his mental list. A man he believed would be most appreciative to hear of the news… nevertheless…

"There there Professor," Hagrid offered as he took a handkerchief the size of a child's blanket from his coat pocket and handed it to Flitwick. The little man accepted the offering and blew his nose into the cloth loudly, its white cotton pudling on the floor around his feet. Hagrid patted him on the back as softly as he could with his dinner plate size hands. The little man wobbled a bit, and then blew his nose again.

Dumbledore sighed softly and laced his long fingers together, then turned his gaze on Severus Snape who still stood silently in the shadows by the window looking away from the scene in the office. _'He deserved to know, after all he risked for her, publically as well as privately.'_ It would be wrong to exclude him, but in a way Dumbledore couldn't help but think it unwise… Finally, he spoke.

"Severus," the headmaster began. Snape looked up sharply his black eyes turned to Dumbledore, yet his expression remained as unreadable as ever. "Would you please compose a brief message to Mr. Lucius Malfoy…" Snape raided an eyebrow.

"Headmaster, might I remind you of supposed_ incidents_ having occurred only last year-"

"No Severus, I believe that will be unnecessary. I am quite sure that Lucius would be greatly comforted by the news of Ms Holland's current location at Hogwarts. Nothing more." Dumbledore tilted his head and eyed Severus over the top of his half moon spectacles.

Snape dropped his hand from the windowsill in defeat. "Yes Headmaster."

Dumbledore said nothing more for at that moment Madam Pomfrey came bustling through the door followed closely by Eller the house elf. The healer looked quite flustered and her eyes roamed the room, jumping to each staff member, Tonks, and then to Emily Holland's body. The woman gasped a bit, "Oh goodness it really is her! For Merlin's sake Dumbledore…" The healer stood perplexed for a moment then eyed the headmaster. "I- I… oh my goodness." Without wasting another second she scurried over to the velvet sofa and leaned down over Holland examining the girls deathly appearance. Madam Pomfrey reached out and touched the young woman's cheek, her eyes widened at the feel of the skin. "Why, she's as cold as ice… so, it true then? She really did turn…"

"Yes Poppy, I'm afraid its true, all of it," said Dumbledore as he made his way to her side to look down at Holland. The scratch of quills had stopped as the others looked up from their work to hear Madam Pomfrey's diagnosis.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head a bit and brushed her hand kindly over Emily's cheek. "Such a shame, she used to be so lovely…" the healer gazed down at the young woman before her. "Well… it's going to have to come back to me, as a school nurse I'm not usually faced with the task of reviving _vampires."_ She twisted her little mouth in thought. "Useless to check her vitals… though…" she paused and leaned cautiously over Holland's fair face. "She seems to be… breathing… very irregularly. Odd." She straightened back up. "I'm not accustomed to dealings with magical creatures as it seems she has become… I mean, in her Hogwarts days it was different I suppose, she was more human then. Well, not the _living dead_ at least."

She sighed and placed her hand back on Emily's face, rubbing small circles with her thumb, Poppy Pomfrey had a bit of a motherly affection for all the students, no matter what house. She remembered Ms Holland's time at Hogwarts as if it was only yesterday that the young woman before her had been a student. One particular incident stuck out in her mind for some reason, perhaps in the girls fifth or sixth year…

Xxx

It was already nine in the evening when Madam Poppy Pomfrey had been called out of her office by Minerva McGonagall, something about a ruckus bit of hexing a few students got into that had taken a nasty turn.

Poppy shook her head and sat down her tea, it would be cold when she got back she thought and frowned a bit, no one likes a bitter cold cup of tea. The woman got up and followed the head of Gryffindor house out into the infirmary and over to where several students sat on or lied in beds being separated by both Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape.

"I would _never_ have _ever_ expected this from any of my eagles Severus," Flitwick snapped and turned an accusing eye to Malcolm Duke, who sat on the edge of a hospital bed smirking and holding a his hand over a charred left eyebrow, a significant chunk of the youths glossy chocolate brown hair was missing as well. Snape stepped in front of Duke protectively and snarled down at Flitwick.

From behind Snape, Duke leaned to the side and shot a devilish wink at Emily Holland who sat with a dripping bloody nose behind her own head of house. Beside her on the bed the Gryffindor Lindy Willow was wheezing and coughing up a liquid that no one liked the looks of; her hazel eyes swam with tears in real pain. "Mudblood" Duke mouthed as he sneered at Lindy. Beside him Vince Proud snickered lamely, clutching his side the Slytherine boy winced; that Tonks girl had hit him _good. _

That was it; Holland was on her feet in front of Duke in less time that it took for him to realize that she had moved at all. She swiftly reached out, snatched the front of his robes and was shaking them yelling.

"Are you suggesting that _Slytherine_ is to be blamed?" Snape spat, hands on his hips, glaring down his long nose at little Flitwick.

"Ms Holland!" Professor Flitwick gasped as he caught sight of his Ravenclaw mercilessly shaking Duke. Snape caught the hood of her robes and pulled her off Malcolm, but not before Brandy Richie, a butchy Slytherine girl had come to her housemates rescue, she hauled back and walloped Holland in the stomach. The smaller girl shrunk back against Professor Snape and doubled over, coughing and sputtering for breath.

Snape looked confounded for a moment, his eyes shifting back and forth from Emily to Brandy as if he were trying to discern where his allegiances were and what was to be done. It seemed he settled with ignoring Brandies attack and simply tightened his arms around poor Ms Holland, pulling her closer to him and helping her stand; though he didn't let go.

"Enough _please_!" Madam Pomfrey shouted as she approached. "I will _not_ tolerate such behavior!" It looked as though Flitwick was just about to throw Snape a witty retort, but thought better of it. Deciding it would be better not to ask _them_ what had happened she instead turned to McGonagall for answers.

The woman shook her head in frustration and confusion, "I don't know who is rightfully to blame, I saw Ravenclaws hexing Slytherines, Slytherines jinxing Gryffindors… All in all an utter _zoo_!" McGonagall pursed her thin lips and wrung her hands as if she would like to just choke them all. "I've merely come to the conclusion that for the time being _fifty points_ will be taken from each house until we get to the bottom of this."

Poppy had just agreed with her, it wasn't her place to point fingers even though she had her suspicions… The healer set to work first on the Willow girl who looked to have something stuck in her throat or lung, she began setting the magical x-ray machine up over the coughing girl, gave it a tap with her wand and the machine whirred on. She looked down at the poor little Gryffindor in the hospital bed; she had indeed seen what that fowl Slytherine boy mouthed to her. No wonder Holland felt the need to scramble his brains about it.

'_Good for her'_ Poppy thought as she repositioned the machine, _'its nice to see that some purebloods have been brought up with a good since of decency.'_ She'd make sure that she told Minerva about what she had seen, Duke wasn't going to escape unscathed, though it seemed that Lindy Willow's friends had already seen to that…

She looked over her shoulder at the assortment of other patients waiting to be tended, Vince Proud with his cracked ribs, Malcolm Duke with his charred eyebrow and shattered ego, Tonks had twisted an ankle… Then her eyes came to Emily Holland who lay on top of the white linens, a small victorious smile on her lips as professor Snape held his wand over her abdomen, presumably healing a cracked rib.

Her eyes lingered on the pair. Snape said a few words to Holland, not looking down at her, though she couldn't discern what he was saying over the hum of the x-ray machine. Whatever professor Snape had said Emily Holland smiled even broader and laughed, bad idea. Her laughter died almost as soon as it came and was replaced with a loud groan. Snape put a hand on the Ravenclaws shoulder to steady her, before rolling his eyes and throwing her another cutting comment. _'Probably something about keeping her smart ass self still…'_ She observed their interaction for a moment, watching as Snape's hand lingered on her shoulder before falling away. She furrowed her brow a bit, for an instant it seemed that the two had paused and looked closely at one another, their eyes meeting and lingering there for a split second. Then Emily Holland laughed loudly again, and again she was cut short by the pain in her ribs. Snape was yelling.

"KEEP STILL YOU ISUFRABLE IMBICILE!"

Poppy turned back around to read the x-ray smiling, what an odd and loud company they made, but it was good to see that Severus had well, someone to give him a dose of his own medicine at least… Funny, because honestly no matter how loud he yelled it looked to her as if he didn't seem to really mind.

Xxx

Madam Pomfrey realized that she was absentmindedly brushing the unconscious girls icy cheek, blinking a few times the woman focused her eyes on the familiar face lying below her _'what a strange twist of fate…' _she thought as she continued to look down on the young woman.

"Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore ventured, "Perhaps Hagrid could be of assistance? He is, as you know our new Care of Magical Creatures Professor, I'm sure he has some ideas as to how we should care for Ms Holland." Madam Pomfrey looked up quickly and turned her gaze to Hagrid who had been standing quietly near professor Flitwick, the two of them looking rather odd in close company.

"Well?" the healer said ceasing her motherly petting of Ms Holland and putting her hands on her hips she shifted to face Hagrid. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Actually," he replied tentatively, "you can just keep doin' wha yer doin'. "See there" he said and pointed to Holland's face as he walked over to where she lay, "jus strokn' her face." He touched a finger to Emily's cheek and smiled.

Tonks, who had finished her letters now made her way over to join Hagrid and Madam Pomfrey, the lavender haired witch crossed her arms and watched as madam Pomfrey once again continued to rub small circles across the young woman's face in her same affectionate manner, the witch massaged around her temples, her forehead and her jaw softly.

"Exactly." Said Hagrid with a big grin. "Must have been a rough day for her. Gettin' tha blood runnin'll give her a good jolt." He took her small pale hand in his huge tanned one and rubbed it a bit. Then as an after though he added, "I bet when she wakes up she can eat more then both those Weasley twins…"

Everyone turned to look at Hagrid wide eyed. Madam Pomfrey blanched significantly and stiffened. Only Remus Lupine seemed to catch Hagrid's humor and snickered a bit.

"Wha? Wha'd I say?" Hagrid paused noticing all the bewildered eyes on him, "oh… well, maybe not like _tha… _Looks ter me like she could use a sandwich or two though…"

"She's waking up!" Tonks whispered loudly, and indeed she was, eyes opened groggily, revealing the chilling crimson iris. The vampire shifted her frame a bit, then blinking slightly, her eyes adjusting to the softly lit room…

"Sandwiches?"

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Hey! She's awake! Finally, I think I've had her asleep for like two chapters now… So now the fun can really begin. =) I hope you enjoyed this past chapter, if you have any requests for a memory you'd like some to have then feel free to let me know, I'm open to all sorts of ideas. Thank you, and also… reviews would be nice, I really need some!

…………………………………………………………………………..


	6. When Souls Meets Body

When Soul Meets Body

EHP: CH 6

A/N: Welcome readers to chapter six! I'm actually on train bound for Copenhagen currently, so I have a lot of time to write for now, I know its taken so long to get this chapter up haha. I know it's taken forever to get this published… lol. This is all Lucius and a memory of his, just to let you know.

Oh, and WARNING, little sex in this chapter. Thanks and enjoy.

'_And I can't believe its true that there are roads left in both of our shoes…' –Death Cab for Cutie…_

Xxx

The woman underneath him groaned loudly as he pressed himself inside her, she bucked her slender hips forwards and wrapped her long arms around his waist, pulling him closer, deeper. He was leaning over her, his hands holding her shoulders, pressing her against the crisp linens of the king-sized bed. The woman groaned, twisting her head from side to side reveling in ecstasy as he quickened his pace. "Fuck me…" she moaned, "oh, damn, fuck meee…"

The man didn't reply, he didn't even act as if he had heard her at all; slowly he ran his hands from her shoulders down her olive skin, squeezing her plump round breasts as he went. He sat up, his hands now on the woman's hips; from his sitting position he continued to thrust into her rhythmically. He held her hips tightly as he pushed, faster, deeper, whatever. Sex fixed things, didn't it? He supposed. _'Sport fucking'_ he thought as he looked down over the naked witch under him on the posh hotel bed. Lucius Malfoy grimaced. Then there was a soft rapping on the window, he looked up and saw that perched on the ledge outside sat a salt and pepper owl, it tapped its beak again impatiently against the glass.

Lucius sighed and got up, crossing to the window he lifted the little gold latch and swung the ornate glass open. The owl fluttered in and landed quietly on a large cedar chest sitting at the foot of the bed. He took the little white letter from its outstretched foot and running his finger under the seal he opened it.

"What are you doing? Why did you just _stop_?" The woman sat up, her long legs still spread wide, she frowned first at Lucius and then the pretty bird. "Leave the owl, get back over here and _finish me…" _She pouted and gave one of her large breasts a squeeze.

But Lucius had already opened the letter and was extracting the rough yellow parchment, ignoring her. He had lost interest in the act of sex from the moment they had begun.

_Lucius, _

_Dumbledore has asked me to write to you informing you of Ms. Holland's present location at Hogwarts School. She arrived earlier this evening. Her health has not yet been determined and I suspect you will be informed of any further developments in her condition._

_Severus Snape_

Lucius Malfoy's breath caught in his throat, he stood, naked at the end of the bed in the middle of the suite clutching in his hand the brief letter. His mind blanked for a moment, the room around him disappeared, it had been nearly a year since he had heard any word concerning Holland, the last time he had seen her she was being escorted from a courtroom… glassy eyed… Now she was somewhere in Hogwarts sleeping soundly, hopefully she was sleeping soundly, from Severus's letter it was at least apparent that she was _alive_. Lucius ran his fingers back into his blonde hair.

"_Excuse me…" _the woman on the bed called out, bringing his mind back to the suite. She laid legs wide spread fingering herself with a wolfish smirk on her puffy, glossy lips. "Put that thing down come over and _finish me off_."

"Finish yourself off, it looks to me as if you're doing a spectacular job of it" Lucius growled as he pulled his black trousers on. She was talking again, but it didn't matter. He found his white button-down and shrugged the garment over his shoulders, fastening the buttons carelessly. He needed to get out of this room so he could think. Black leather shoes with no socks, he couldn't find the socks, he didn't care to find the socks, cobalt vest, black coat. The woman on the bed sounded irate, oh well. Lucius Malfoy took his cufflinks from the marble bowl on the night table but didn't put them in, just tossed them in his pocket; he took his long velvet overcoat from the hanger and left the suite, walked down the corridor and descended the stairs. Since when did he spend his weekends locked in the suites of expensive hotels having thoughtless sex with witches whose names he couldn't recall come sunrise? Skulking around with Nott of all people acting like a damn twenty-year-old fool, lurking in glitzy bars buying catty glamazons pink cocktails… Where was he going? Lucius Malfoy always knew where he was going; there was always a goal and a plan... he took the silver broach and cufflinks from his pocket and put them mindlessly in their places as he left the hotel.

The night air still held a little August warmth even here in the north; he walked down the cobble stone walkway as it followed the Harbor. The Baltic Sea was black, with white glowing streaks of moonlight stretched out across it, illuminating its curves and ripples. Behind him the Grand Hotel stood tall, its many welcoming flags blowing softly in the breeze. The building seemed to glow in the dark, like a lighthouse calling travelers safely home, an angel in the dark with open arms, or a trap leading lost boys like moths to a flame until they're too close to turn back and they are broken on the treacherous rocks bellow, splintering and sinking in an instant into the black depths of the sea. To be preserved in the brackish muck for eternity, like in Hell. He was crossing the bridge now, spanning the little harbor, he looked into the cold black water noticing the swirling and spinning as the Baltic Sea met lake Malaren, the two bodies struggling against each other in the darkness… sex can be so much like murder… if you looked at it the right way… sometimes you cant even really tell the difference.

A couple passed him on the walk, they held hands and smiled, they stopped to kiss atop the bridge under the stars. Lucius kept walking but tilted his head to the heavens; the stars dotted the black sky like the moonlight glittered across the dark water. Heaven and Hell, what was the difference? He had seen her face in the smiling girl who had passed. Like a ghost, Holland's likeness was cast over the happy brunette; he saw a likeness in her smile…

Stockholm, a timeless northern capital that Holland had called home for many months before… the accident…

_Stop thinking about Holland_

As he walked the thin cobble streets of Gamla Stan he saw her ghost in every human soul who passed, their shadows trailing behind them under the glow of the street lamps. The couple that had crossed the bridge with him was now walking in his direction. The pretty brunette was smiling at the young man whose arm was wrapped protectively and affectionately around her waist. His other hand cupped her fair face; he kissed her lovingly… and whispered…

_"__Tu es ma joie de vivre, Toi et moi- Ça ne changera pas…"_

His mind blanked and the dark world grew white in a sudden blur of memory…

Xxx

"Oh! Look at my hem!" Narcissa Malfoy groaned as she and her husband walked across the damp grass from the apparition point in the direction of the large beautiful house atop the hill. It stood tall in the clearing; its windows all wide open and candles were floating in each, as well as across the entirety of the lower balcony giving the place an elegant glow.

"Your hem is lovely my dear." Lucius replied as they stepped onto the stone walkway leading straight through the garden and up to the house.

"Well, no matter the state of my poor hem, I'll dry it in the ladies room. I just hope Mrs. Zabini isn't in there carrying on about how clever her darling son is and gushing over his 'magical hiccups' as she calls them. Draco is plenty clever… but I don't feel the need to _boast_. They're only seven for Merlin's sake." Narcissa rolled her eyes and touched a tight curl in her blonde hair. Her hair didn't curl well naturally, but her philosophy was that with enough Witches Stickit _anything_ would hold for one night.

"Just be sure to speak with Mrs. Crouch, Narcissa" Lucius whispered as they ascended the stairs, "I have a bit of business to attend to with Charles Holland."

The pair entered and after she removed her cloak and draped it across her husbands waiting arm Narcissa slipped away quietly to dry her hem before any of the other women took notice of her arrival. Lucius handed their cloaks as well as his hat to the doorman. He stepped further inside and took notice of the design. Even by his standards the place was… nice, and that was saying quite a bit coming from a man like Lucius Malfoy. Above, in the cathedral style sealing floated a large emerald banner that kept writing _Happy Birthday Barty Crouch Jr._ over and over in a silvery gothic script. It would then burn in an eruption of magical fireworks and recreate itself. How clever.

"Lucius my friend I am delighted that you could make it to our little get together for Barty!" Bart Crouch senior appeared from the crowd of witches and wizards assembled for the party, his beady black eyes became even smaller as his face wrinkled into a welcoming smile. The men shook hands and Barty clapped Lucius boldly on the back as if he were greeting a nephew or cousin he was very fond of. "What a happy occasion eh Lucius?" He said with another big grin.

"Indeed, indeed" Lucius replied shifting his weight back a bit so not to be in the direct line of his colleagues breath, which smelled lightly of whisky. "Not every day a young man turns twenty."

"Yes yes, twenty years old now. Haha, hard to believe, just think my friend, one day young Draco will be of such an age… It seems only yesterday when Barty was just a lad. I would take him out into the garden and teach him to fly on one of my old broomsticks from my school days…" Mr. Crouch sighed and looked far away for a moment. "What good days those were."

"Truly." Lucius remarked patiently waiting for his colleague to 'come back to earth' as they say. Barty exhaled loudly and shifted his eyes back to Lucius, the elder man twitched his lip and his square little mustache quivered. "Forgive me Barty, but are you aware of Charles Holland's arrival? I would much like to speak with him."

"Charles Holland, yes, I was talking with him only a moment ago…" Barty trailed off and looked around him searching for the particular direction from which he had come. "Ah, he hasn't moved, he's just there, right where I left him! Ha!" Charles Holland stood only a few meters behind Barty Crouch talking with Jasper Blackburn, the editor of _Warlock at War_. The two wizards contrasted sharply for Mr. Blackburn stood with his feet planted squarely and arms crossed, pressed robes in a sharp pinstripe and his thick salt and pepper hair completed a somewhat harsh and businesslike appearance. On the other hand Charles Holland was dressed simply in dark navy dress robes and his long black hair was tied elegantly at the nape of his neck, much like Lucius's. Mr. Holland stood nodding as Blackburn spoke animatedly.

_'No doubt Jasper is looking to persuade Charles to write for the magazine…' _

"Come Lucius." Barty urged. "Let us join them." He once again clapped a hand on Lucius's shoulder and Malfoy was hard pressed not to knock it right off and leave Barty Crouch alone with his whisky breath.

'_Manners Lucius'_ he reminded himself. At the ministry and even on many other occasions in which Lucius was in company with Crouch the Malfoy usually found his colleagues company to be rather enjoyable, or at least tolerable. It could be said that Crouch was indeed a sensible man. So instead of acting upon his rude impulsion Lucius grinned as amiably as he could at Barty before moving to join Jasper and Charles.

"Enjoying ourselves are we gentlemen?" Barty greeted the two writers warmly as he approached. Jasper Blackburn turned and smiled silkily at Mr. Crouch and then shifted his cool eyes to Lucius, giving the Malfoy a subtle and friendlier nod of greeting.

"Everything is wonderful Barty, how very kind of you to invite us all into your home for such an occasion." Jasper straightened a bit and held out his hand for Barty who shook it, he then extended it to Lucius as well. "Good evening my old friend, splendid party is it not?" Blackburn commented as his pale eyes roamed the large decorated forayer before coming to rest on Malfoy. "You would be pleased to know that the magazine is doing rather well, though… I am sure you are also aware of the, say, resignation of Leonardo Flint? One of my columnists…"

'_Jasper Blackburn, always a man full of flattery, for those he needs… and those who support him, he hands out complements as if they were gifts.' _Lucius smirked a bit to himself. '_Always talking business… somehow.'_

"I am well aware Jasper, a wise decision I must say…" Lucius replied with his first genuine grin of the evening. Jasper was a shrewd businessman with a silver tongue, and Lucius appreciated his practical approach. Flint was getting… sloppy to be kind; Flints writing just didn't have the same _flare_ that _Warlock at War_ was looking for anymore…

"I see you understand" Jasper nodded and placed a hand on his hip in thought. "You, Lucius, as a businessman of your stature, do understand my momentary predicament… If only Brutus were with us, Forgive me." He shook his head. "But Brutus Malfoy is who the magazine needs today."

'_Such flattery Jasper, if my grandfather rose from the grave you would stake his heart before giving up the position of editor.' _Lucius waved a hand nonchalantly. "Jasper my grandfather had great faith in you, as do I. I am sure you will find a suitable replacement for Flint. Let me assure you… feel no pity for his… resignation…"

"Yes" Jasper sighed, he took another sip of his whiskey and swirled the rest in the glass nonchalantly. "You see Lucius I have been speaking with Charles Holland and-"

"Ah! Good evening my son, come, come and join us would you?" Barty Crouch called out for he had spotted his son coming in from the Terrace, which lay to the back of the large home. The balcony was decorated with white linen tapestries and curtains that blew and fluttered in the night air. Outside candles too floated about, casting a glow over the terrace and the surrounding courtyard. Barty Crouch Jr. entered through the open French doors accompanied by a young man of his own age and two young women. Barty was smiling widely at something the tall blonde girl had said. The black haired boy said something to add and the four of them laughed loudly. The group, still in high spirits, made their way across the room to where Mr. Crouch stood beckoning to them.

A doorman came and whispered something to Mr. Holland. He simply nodded and departed with the doorman.

Lucius watched him go and grimaced. _I'll need to catch up with Mr. Holland later…_

Mr. Crouch grinned broadly as his son approached. Barty Senior held out a hand to Barty Junior. The young man smiled at his father and shook his outstretched hand enthusiastically. Barty Junior was smiling despite his efforts to preserve a straight face; his father wasn't doing much better. "Good evening father." Barty Junior greeted formally. The two men broke into broad grins.

"Happy Birthday son." Mr. Crouch said with a big smile and threw an arm around his son.

Not many people have ever seen Barty Crouch smile in such a manner.

Barty Senior released his son. "Have a whisky Barty, talk with your old man for a while." Barty Senior beckoned for a server. "Ah, young master Gabriel Holland!" Mr. Crouch shook hands with the black haired young man Gabriel who accompanied his own son. "And your lovely friends…" Mr. Crouch looked to the girls who stood along side Barty and Gabriel with a happy smile.

"Miss Kate Weston" Gabriel indicated the tall blonde girl standing just to his right… She smiled and politely inclined her head to Mr. Crouch in greeting, then to Lucius and Jasper.

Lucius looked her over, _she must be Marcus Weston's daughter…he worked with foreign affairs_… she was… pretty_… _for she was tall with thick blonde hair, which fell long and was curled in lovely ringlets. Every man in the room was aware also of the long legs she had hidden under her simple white dress…

Gabriel then put his arm affectionately around the other young woman, "my sister, Emily Holland" he said and looked down to his younger sister happily. Emily Holland smiled up at her brother and then stepped forward to shake Mr. Crouch's hand. She then turned first to Jasper Blackburn, who smiled slyly and instead raised her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly.

"You must be Charles's Holland's daughter, how lovely to make your acquaintance my dear…"

"Indeed" she replied and smiled a party smile at Jasper. She then turned to Lucius. "Mr. Malfoy" she greeted, "I believe we have met…"

Lucius smirked a bit and took her hand, holding it for a moment before raising it near his lips, only his breath brushed her fair fingers. He locked his grey eyes to hers, "I believe we have Miss Holland," he continued silkily. Holland smiled her party smile, but something in her eyes searched Lucius inside and out… Her fair face, her crisp blue eyes, they stung like the prick of a needle which pushed deeper and deeper under his skin. He was involuntarily mesmerized; it was like being put under some awful spell… _What was this magic?_ Lucius let her hand fall.

"Gabriel my boy, Barty tells me you're a fully trained Auror now!" Mr. Crouch called, drawing attention back to himself and Gabriel. "Congratulations! And your brother as well? Roman?"

"Yes" Gabriel responded pushing a lock of black hair from his face. "Roman and I both completed training last fall and passed our examinations just last month…" The young man couldn't suppress his contentment and smiled sheepishly.

"No interest in writing then son?" Jasper Blackburn asked jokingly with a small smile.

"Absolutely splendid! I now have _two_ Holland's in the Auror office. Haha. If only your grandfather could have seen you now boy… Good man he was, Walter Holland…" Barty clapped a hand on Gabriel's shoulder, "I am thrilled to have his boys in the office." He trailed off for a moment before rounding on Emily Holland. "Well well, my dear… 17 now… tell me what are your plans now that you've left Hogwarts in the dust?" The man laughed.

Kate Weston smiled knowingly at her friend. Her heart shaped face flushed by the candlelight and the alcohol. She took another sip of wine.

"Actually I'm interviewing for an internship in the Department of Mysteries… Mr. Crouch… on the 21st…" Emily felt the color rise to her cheeks as she answered.

"OOoooh ooh. Hahaha. Department of _Mysteries…_ Well then Miss Holland. I wish you luck, but with N.E.W.T's like yours I don't think you'll be needing much luck." He laughed and winked.

Before she could reply the lights dimmed dramatically as if on clue, even the candles burned softer, emitting a more seductive amber glow, familiar faces fell into darkness. The sound of a clock striking midnight echoed, leaping from wall to wall. The enchanted violins played themselves louder accompanied by a single trumpet, the sweet, eerie echo filled the house and spilled into the yard, out into the night.

"Would you care for a dance?" He offered her his arm and smiled softly, his face darkened and his distinctive features illuminated only by the soft glow of the candlelight.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

First off a translation for the French… "You are the joy of my life, you and me- it doesn't change."

AAhhh, Lucius's memory has taken us back to Barty Jr's 20th birthday celebration… And we shall continue and see what happens now that the lights are down… after all; it is a party isn't it? Thank you so much for reading, reviews are very helpful, I love input and new ideas. Snape will be back soon, never fear. Please tell me what you think, it means a lot to me.


	7. Long Division

A/N:

It took a while for me to get time to do this chapter… but it's here now. Lol. So enjoy. =)

Disclaimer: I know I have been forgetting these, but just to clarify, I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER WORLD OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS… I just own the OC's. =)

EHP- Ch7.

Lucius's mind replayed the scenes as if he were looking at photographs from

that evening. As he continued to walk they played over again in his mind, Barty Crouch Jr. had asked Emily to dance, and they had departed from the group. Barty was leading her by the hand out across the room and to the dance floor where many couples were already swaying. The music had played on and on through the night. More wine was consumed and new dance partners were acquired at some point Lucius remembered having briefly and accidentally danced with old Mrs. Rosa Grande from the Department of Magical Transportation and wondered why she was out so late, how on earth she had been invited and how many mojitos she had drank. He had also danced with Emily Holland, just once, before Gabrielle had come to collect her and she had left with her family around 2:30 that morning. She hadn't even been a very amiable dance partner; in fact she was nearly rude, nonetheless he hadn't been able to get her off of his mind.

After Emily had left the rest of the night began to blur in his head… The glow of the candles adorning the Crouch home slowly transformed into the lamps lining the cobble stone street; he had walked all through the old town and was now faced with the harbor once more. Dark clouds now obscured the once clear night sky. The light of the stars was now hidden and the water no longer held its romantic shimmer. It was simply a matt black. The magic of his memories was no more and then, slowly, it began to rain, washing away the night.

Xxx

"Would Miss Holland like a cinnamon bun…?" The house elf timidly questioned as it eyed the vampire from a relatively safe distance. "Dacky just made them Miss and they are oh so warm…" The house elf known as Dacky wasn't so sure about Emily Holland. His insides were screaming at him to run away! Scatter! Disappear! Hide! Anything… but there he stood holding a tray of warm cinnamon buns in his little hands, shaking and offering them to the lady.

The vampire looked up, her lips were red, stained by the tomato soup she had been busy drinking from a mug. Her eyes widened a bit and she smiled at the little elf, only causing it to shake even more uncontrollably than before at the sight of the red liquid covering her smiling lips. "Yes, please, those smell lovely!" She replied and lightly leapt down from her perch on the kitchen counter. Dacky instinctively let out a wild shrieked and jumped back, the warm tray flying from his hands as he did. For Holland things happened fast, one moment she stood by the counter, the next she was crouched where the house elf had been and was balancing the tray on her hand. She blinked and remained frozen for a moment, then turned her attention to the tray and inhaled the sweet smell of the cinnamon buns. _Merlin I'm so fucking hungry… _She frowned a bit, she felt _hollow_, no matter what she ate, how much she ate, her insides still throbbed and it wasn't going away. It was getting worse.

Another terrified yelp from Dacky snapped her from her thoughts of unquenchable hunger; she looked up to observe the scene. In the house elf's haste to escape the girl the poor thing had turned and run straight into the knees of a man standing in the doorway. Holland's eyes traveled up the tall dark figure as she slowly stood, still balancing the tray on her palm. Dacky became so frustrated and afraid of both the vampire woman and the dark looming figure of Professor Snape that he simply dissolved into tears and ran from the kitchen in his embarrassment sobbing and sniffling as he went. Emily let her gaze shift momentarily to the fleeing house elf and frowned a little, feeling sorry that she had frightened it so terribly.

Professor Snape watched her closely, and in the moment that she briefly turned to see the distraught little elf run from the kitchen he let his eyes search her face and study her appearance. '_She's nearly just as she was' _he thought, as he looked his former student over, '_but different… of course'_, he took in the white pallor of her face, it looked as if her features were carved from marble or ice, so still and white. '_How could it have come to this?'_ He skillfully averted his eyes as she returned her gaze to him. He had avoided her all week long, not that it was any sort of particular feat for him, but he had done it nonetheless, he had put this off… all week.

"Professor…" She began; her was voice soft like velvet. Emily wasn't moving at all; she stood like some sort of statue that had somehow spoken, with an unnatural silence to her presence, not even the sound of a breath pervaded upon the hush. Her crimson eyes shamelessly took in his appearance, and ran over him coolly and methodically with no trace of thought or intent, she simply studied him.

Snape felt himself straighten a bit at her scrutiny; he had to remind himself she really wasn't Emily Holland anymore. That's right, she wasn't Holland, not anymore. He could hear Dumbledore's voice in his mind, '_Ah Severus, that's where you come in, she may not be the same Miss Holland today and most likely not tomorrow either, but, overtime, you have to show her how to be.' _The old mans blue eyes had glittered mischievously as he had spoken.

"I apologize Professor, but I don't believe we've met…" He was snapped from his thoughts of Albus's words. Emily took a small step forward after she spoke. She looked rather timid now; breakable, and a bit unnerved… this gave Severus the bit of confidence he needed.

"I am Professor Snape" He began; introducing himself curtly he turned on his heel beckoning for her to follow him as he strode out of the kitchen. That was going to be the only way to get this whole thing going, to just walk. "If you will follow me please, the Headmaster has requested that I collect you and deposit you in his office." Once he had turned from her he just kept walking, no pausing, no turning back and although he couldn't hear her footfalls he took a brief glance to his right and there she was. '_No more footsteps…'_ the thought invaded his conscious mind as they walked on in silence. His scowl deepened at this and he quickened his already brisk pace.

Emily walked beside him mechanically, as if she had done this a hundred times. He had looked over at her for a split second as if to make sure she was really there. She felt something familiar with this man; something about all of this was familiar. Something similar to what she had felt with Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Flitwick, and Tonks… she knew this man, but he didn't bother to really introduce himself, he just kept walking in silence. All she knew for now was that he was Professor Snape and he felt quite familiar…

Xxx

They walked the corridors in silence until they came to a large gargoyle in front of which Snape stopped abruptly. "Peppermint Pinwheels" he drawled. And the gargoyle seemed to wake up from its stony sleep and then lithely sprung aside. Without further notice or indication of their destination, Severus Snape swept past the gargoyle and up the winding stairs, his black robes trailing behind him. Holland followed him up the spiraling stairwell, upon reaching the top Snape knocked once on the large door before entering without a real invitation.

"Come i-" Dumbledore was cut off as Snape entered the room briskly and walked towards the large desk where the older wizard was seated. Dumbledore smiled softly at his colleague, his blue eyes sparkling as he eyed the Professor and gave one of his reprimanding 'looks'. Nevertheless he greeted the pair jovially, "Ah, Severus, thank you for delivering Miss Holland." He spoke kindly and his glittering gaze shifted from the man in black to the woman who still stood politely in the doorway. "Please Miss Holland do come in." Dumbledore said and beckoned to her as he stood behind hid desk.

Snape looked over his shoulder and shot Emily a bit of a nasty look as she walked to join him in front of Dumbledore. She smiled nervously, her unearthly teeth showing, Holland had seen very little if the headmaster since she had woken up on the sofa in this very office nearly a week ago. Since then the professors had been quite busy with the start of term. "Good evening Professor." She began lamely yet held the old wizards gaze with grace.

Dumbledore smiled softly at her and motioned to a glass bowl on his desk, "red liquorish dear?" he said softly, "I've been in a very liquorish mood as of late" he continued nonchalantly as he picked up one of the candies from the bowl and grinned at it. "I've been keeping the black liquorish snaps about, but they can be a bit to much over time…" he popped the red candy into his mouth. "One never knows when they're going to 'snap' and I don't fancy being bitten by something I'm supposed to be eating." He chuckled and offered the bowl to she and Snape. Severus merely shook his head but Emily took a candy and received a smile from Dumbledore. "Anyhow, I'm going on and on about sweets, and, that is not quite what it is I wanted to see you about Emily."

He had used her first name and the vampire felt her failing heart swell a bit with pride. There was a feeling towards this man that she couldn't quite put her finger on, a since of responsibility and a…. trust. Loyalty? Perhaps?

"Yes, yes, now to business my dear;" he paused "Professor." He turned his gaze to Snape then back to Emily for a moment before he continued. "I have come to the conclusion that since you have been sent here… on Ministry business… still as a guard, we shall retain you as such. Times being what they are, men like Sirius Black running loose…" Dumbledore paused and shook hid head before beginning once more. "The Dementors will remain in your charge, as the minister has dictated, but please, consider yourself a guest here. I have yet to speak to Fudge on the matter, though I am sure he will see things in the proper light." At this his eyes flashed darkly for a moment. "You are a welcome guest in this castle as long as you choose to stay, you have my word." Emily stole a questioning glance towards Snape, but the Professors face was void. "However, aside from matters of the ministry" Dumbledore continued. "I have for you, a gift, that should prove most useful…" With that he turned and retreated into the back of the room.

Again Emily looked to Professor Snape for appropriate guidance… but he remained mostly impassive, his black eyes merely darted towards her as he clasped his hands lazily behind his back. Holland returned her gaze to Dumbledore who now walked back towards the desk from where ever he had been in that messy closet and was carrying a large… bowl? _'A present for…her?'_

Severus stood silently at her side, he knew Dumbledore could read him like an open book, no matter how much he hated to admit it, from the moment he had burst in the door the old man had sensed his emotional upset. Severus Snape wasn't himself, or perhaps, he wasn't the self that he had been these years of Holland's absence. She stood now by his side and looked to him for direction. Severus felt as if he was going to be sick. Her dead and risen body stood here on the stone floor as if she had never been gone at all. He couldn't do this; he wouldn't do this, at least not without making it hell for all of them. As soon as he saw the old wizard returning with the silver basin he knew his fate, and he would not go quietly. He stole another glance down to Holland who looked at the bowl with questioning eyes; she remembered so little of the world, of who she was… He was quite thankful for that… but it was all about to change now.

Dumbledore's little grin broadened into a large smile as he observed the look of mild confusion present on the young woman's face. "For you." He said handing her the silver basin.

"Thank you…" Holland took the bowl in her hands and looked into it, studying its shape and luster. Her crimson eyes taking in the once familiar object, recognition and understanding swam just beneath the ruby surface of her irises as she ran a white finger over the silver. "A… a Pensive… sir?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. _'She remembers the Pensive… or just a lucky guess…'_

"Yes." The old wizard replied walking around his desk towards Holland. "A Pensive. Do you remember what it does?" He stopped in front of his former student and placed his hands on the opposite rim of the basin, then looked deep into its empty bottom.

Emily looked too, following his example but saw nothing, she knew what this basin was, a Pensive, wasn't it? Dumbledore had said she was correct. But what was it for? _Think… _she just starred into its silvery depths and wracked her brain for some sort of answer… inside she felt something stir… her heart flip-flopped and she winced at the sharp pain it caused. Her stomach churned and she felt… warm… and queasy. Her head felt light as she continued to look into the Pensive.

Thoughts began to fill her brain. Running down the stairs in a large old home, in her nightgown… it was white and she grabbed the wooden banister to turn the corner and saw… a beautiful large green Christmas tree… then she was getting on the train to Hogwarts… sitting in a compartment in her school robes… Professor Snape? Giving her a small grin as he moved his king out of check, firelight illuminated the stonewalls behind him. These thoughts, memories faded, and there was a little boy… a toddler with soft curling blonde hair and crystal blue eyes… Holland felt her hands grip the rim of the basin tightly and her knees locked. The child was fully visible now… she wasn't standing with him, but she could see him in her mind… he laughed and clapped his little hands together. She felt herself breathe and the air stung inside of her. As she exhaled lacerations and dark bruising became apparent on the child's beautiful face, arms, and chest… Holland let the air out in a scream and wretched her hands away from the rim of the Pensive.

Suddenly the world came back to her in a cold rush and she was falling backwards towards the stone floor. Her hands instinctively caught her and she fell lightly. Looking up, her red eyes wide with shock, she saw the faces of her professors. She looked between them, Dumbledore still held onto the Pensive. She leapt to her feet in one smooth motion and squared them on the floor under her for balance. She could feel her sharp white teeth growing in her mouth, pressing against her lower lip; she let her mouth hang open instinctively to accommodate them. Her skin was on fire as if it was freezing on the spot she could feel everything, every breath, every twitch. Blood stirred in her dead veins and she could hear heartbeats, consciously around her, rhythmically pushing life through living flesh. She took in another breath that stung and shook her. "What was that…?" she hissed.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

All right; now we're going somewhere. Haha. Little bit of a cliffhanger there. So… what was going on inside the pensive? Any guesses?

And what does Snape have to do with it? All of her memories are coming in really unsteady waves right now, but next chapter we may get to see a bit more. =)

Please review… right now I have ONE person reviewing this story… so your feedback would really make my day, if you're a writer I know you understand… I really like this story but I need a bit of encouragement sometimes!


End file.
